


I mean it

by deuxange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Cas loves Dean, Cuddling, Dean Loves Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Dreaming, Dreams, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, based on prompt, cas is sleeping in dean's bed, dean watches cas sleep, idk - Freeform, sam is tired, sleeping, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuxange/pseuds/deuxange
Summary: So fluffy, I highly recommend you read it *proud*Sam and Dean come home from a hunt, and Dean finds an angel whose grace is fading fast in his own bed. 'Goodnight Dean. Love you.''Mhmm. Night Cas. Love you too.'Wait a fucking second





	I mean it

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to include kissing but oh well...

It had been a casual hunting trip. Engulfing some Wendigo's ass in flames, but not after cashing in a few bruises themselves, Sam and Dean returned to the bunker. Dean noticed something was off the second he entered. Some books were spread across the table, a glass of water was knocked over, and the door leading to their bedrooms was opened. Dean slid out his gun and started heading towards the door, while Sam checked the kitchen. Dean strolled along the halls, finding the door to his room cracked wide open. Gun already pointed forward, Dean would have nearly shot Cas, when he recognized the familiar figure laying in his bed. He placed the gun back in the pocket in his pants and remained in the doorframe, watching the angel sleep peacefully. His stolen grace seemed to be fading faster than expected. Cas's chest rose and fell in a steady rythm. Dean felt himself warm up at the thought of Cas coming here all by himself, then choosing Dean's room to rest in. Choosing his bed. Dean smiled faintly and stepped closer to the bed. The blanket wasn't even over Cas's shoulders, and he was still fully clothed, including his shoes, they weren't to be seen anywhere. He must have fallen in there straight from exhaustion, not gathering up enough strength to pull the blanket up completly. Cas's head was sunken in Dean's pillow, in fact, he was lying on Dean's side of the bed. Seing Cas all cuddled up in his own bed, his blanket, head resting on Dean's pillow, he couldn't help but step closer and kneel down before Cas. He watched the angel's face, his lips parted slightly, slow drifts of air leaving his mouth. Dean didn't even notice Sam turn up at the door at some point. He didn't notice his brother smirk and leave again. He was too caught up in the beauty of his best friend before him. Dean gently pulled the blanket up all the way to his shoulders, and Cas moved a bit, cuddling into the fuzzy sheets. Cas's wrinkles expanded, his eyes opening slightly.

'Dean?'

'Shhh, it's fine, Cas, just go back to sleep.'

Cas was going to say something in return, but sleepiness took over him, and he drifted away again. Dean smiled at the angel and carefully tufted a strand of Cas's hair behind his ear. Not being able to resist, he stroked the dark hair on Cas's forehead a few times, fingers running through the silken strands. It felt good, and Cas's mouth curled upward in his sleep. Dean already turned to leave, when he heard Cas mumble a 'Dean.' Dean was about ask Cas what was wrong, when he realized that Cas hadn't woken up. Cas had said Dean's name in his sleep. And judging by the happy smile on his lips, it was a happy dream. Dean left the room to find Sam, feeling as light hearted as ever. Sam was watching some show on the television when Dean came in. 

'Everything fine?'

'Yeah. Watcha' watching?'

And Dean joined Sam on the couch, drinking beer and joking with his brother for a while. After an hour or so, Cas was suddenly standing beside the couch.

'Cas, you're awake.'

Cas nodded.

'Can I...?'

'Sure, c'mere.'

Cas sat down next to Dean, his eyes trailing over the human next to him as Dean continued watching the show. During a commerical break, Dean turned his attention to Cas and asked how he had gotten here in the first place. The answer:

'Well, I was nearby, tracked down by a group of angels, and I figured the safest place would be...'

'here,'Dean finished for him.

'How long have you been here?'Sam asked.

Cas looked at his feet, searching for words.

'A few hours. Quite a few. I feel...safe here:'

He looked at Dean.

'I am sorry Dean. I did not mean to use your bed, but I was tired and your bed was soft and smelled like you...'he strailed off.

'No, no, no, it's fine, Cas,'Dean said the second time this evening.

The fact that Cas felt safe in Dean's bed made Dean happy. The fact that he liked the smell on the other hand...it hsould have creeped him out, with everyone else it would have, but it didn't. For the second time, Dean felt warm and fuzzy on the inside, and it was all Cas's fault again. Damn angel.

'So do you plan on staying?'

Cas fidgeted with his fingers a bit before his eyes rested on Dean's. 

'I was, but then you came back, and I don't...I don't know if you want me to, I mean if I bother you, I'll be happy to leave. But if I may stay..?'he sounded hopeful.

'Of course you can,'Dean said quickly, earning a glance from Sam.

They then switched of the tv and talked about their last hunt and how Dean had saved Sam's ass in the last second again, and Cas just sat by, listening to the boys talking, laughing and nodding here and then. Eventually, a few beers later, Sam said that he was tired and declared that he was going to fall into bed now. It was far past midnight, and Dean agreed on doing the same. He simply took Cas with him.

'So, are you uhm, sleeping in my room again?'

'If it's fine by you, Dean.'

'No, it's cool. If you want you can sleep on my side again.'

It felt awkward at first, letting Cas crawl onto his bed, but Dean decided to shake the feeling off, it was nothing he couldn't get used to. As soon as Cas was under the covers, he was sound asleep, and Dean looked at his resting face a little while before turning off the lamp. But not before hesitantly leaning down to kiss Cas's temple. Crawling on the bed too, he felt nervous. What the hell did he just do? But no matter how anxious he was about it, he liked the feeling of it. Like that wasn't bad enough, he wanted to do it again. And not just on his temple. Dean stopped his thoughts, when he heard Cas muffle something.

'Goodnight Dean,'Cas said calmly, probably half dreaming already,'love you.'

'Mhmm,'Dean yawned and stretched,'night Cas. Love you too.'

Dean had already closed his eyes when-

Wait a second.  
Did he just-Dean must have been dreaming already. Because for a second he thought he had heard Cas say-but then he said...  
Well crap.  
Dean threw a panicked look at Cas, but he was already snoring quietly. Did Cas mean it? If yes, why did Dean say it too? He knew the answer. Yes. But it had just accidently slipped out after Cas told him. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he had just declared his love for Cas. It sounded so normal. Like they've said it a thousand times before, like this was just another night they were spending together-  
Nope, Dean was thinking too far and fast again. And all he could hear over and over again while falling asleep was Cas's deep voice, telling him he loved him.  
Little did he know, a few centimeters away, Cas dreamt the same.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean woke with a start the next morning, jumping into sitting position. 

'Morning, Dean.'

'Hey. What time's it?'

'7:45 A.M.'

Early. Sam should still be awake by now, so the main area was occupied. So Dean and Cas were going to have to talk now. In bed. Dean inhaled sharply and said,

'Listen, about last night, I don't know what happened. I'm sorry, I...kissed you.'

'Do not worry about it, Dean. I understand. You do not feel the same as I do, and feel sorry for pretending to reflect my strong affections towards you.'

'Wait-what? No! No, no, no, no, it's not that! I don't...I don't not feel the same way.'

Cas tilted his head adorably. 

'I mean, I...,'Dean searched for words, but there didn't seem to be any available,'I, damn it. Cas?'

The angel's head was turned down.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing of great import. I had just hoped and wrongly assumed abot your feelings. You do not have to make yourself uncomfortable because of me.'

'You- You son of a- Cas, look at me.'

It took him some time, but Cas finally looked up, meeting Dean's eyes.

'I meant it, okay? I freaking meant it. Hey, do you think I would have taken care of you like that if I didn't? You think I just casually kissed your head because you're my best friend? 'Cause you're like a brother to me? You honestly believe that?'

'I....'

'Tell me one thing, Cas.'

'What, Dean?'

'Would I do this if I didn't feel like that?'

'Do what?'

Instead of answering the question, Dean brought his hand on Cas's shoulder, leaning forward from their sitting position, so he was mirroring Cas. His face was mere centimeters away from touching Cas's. With the upside of his other hand's fingers, he brushed along the angel's cheek, until he finally blushed. Cas still stared at Dean's face, mesmerized by it's beauty, now that it was so close up. Dean rather examined Cas's rough looking, but surely soft lips. Dean exhaled some air and Cas welcomed the scent, the warm breath playing over his mouth, and realized how inviting Dean's scent was. Cas felt a pressure on his second shoulder when Dean placed his second hand there,and Cas automatically laced his fingers behind Dean's neck. They took in each other and the silence around them, before Dean's mouth found Cas's, and Cas's lips found their way to Dean's, and they gently joined halfway. Cas easily relaxed into the sheer softness of Dean's lips over his. And Cas did kiss him back every time, finding a new spot to pressure or ease on. Dean's fingers tipped his head up, so he could ever so slightly bow over Cas, deepening the kiss by moving his own head to a perfect angle, so Cas could bring the closer together. Dean brushed his hand through Cas's hair again, gripping the back of his head this time, to bring him forward some more, until Cas felt something warm and wet glide over his bottom lip, what could only be Dean's tongue. A some point, Dean fell on his back, pulling Cas down with him, so Cas's chest laying on his, their faces still attched, but they were smiling between kisses this time. Eventually, Cas pulled away, as much as he hated to, but he had to ask,

'Dean...may I stay here? For more than a few days?'

'Course you can. Haven't I made that clear?'

He pulled Cas close again for a last, long, no-tongue kiss, then placed one on the top of Cas's head.

'I love you, Dean.'

'I love you too, Cas,'he nuzzled their noses together,'and I mean it.'

He yawned, and before they knew it, fell into a deep sleep again, legs tangled up in each other, their arms around each other's backs, both laying on their sides and facing each other. Sam didn't have the nerve to wake them up after entering their room. They looked so sweet, wrapped in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments *winks*


End file.
